<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>注意脚下 by morning_vincent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173782">注意脚下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent'>morning_vincent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>注意脚下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被子潮湿肿胀如同一块泡发的厨用海绵，金廷祐将自己包入其中后挤压出的泡沫淹没口鼻，大海的咸湿混杂一种地下水道的腐臭气息在他体内翻腾出一种呕吐欲，趴在马桶边却只能吐出胃里残余的酸水，因为就连昨晚灌进胃里的酒精也已经在凌晨回到家前吐给了巷尾墙角居住的野猫，而在此之前他没有进食过任何的固态食物。</p><p>他寄送给公司的demo碟片再一次被拒绝，走出大门时迎面扑来的寒风打在脑门上又将他再次拍回大厅，在众目睽睽下大骂句脏话后撞开门冲进寒潮里。金廷祐蹲在大厦楼下抽了一地的烟头，在清洁工鄙夷的眼神中给前几天说要给他介绍工作的朋友打电话，他的银行账户急需进账，需要金钱来支撑的不止有他的日常生活开支。他又点了支烟叼在嘴里顺便对着在他身边徘徊的清洁工瞪了回去。</p><p>听完朋友的介绍后他也终于知道为什么之前问他的时候先问他要不要做，在得到肯定的回答之后才再告诉他具体的工作是什么。但金廷祐无暇顾及，除了黄赌毒，大概没有什么工作比陪富婆喝酒来钱更快。工资很高，朋友说如果干的好的话一天晚上就可以赚足他那件狭窄单人间的房租，朋友还慷慨大方地不收他中介费，并且提前和俱乐部的经理打好招呼，不抽他提成，没有比这更好的朋友了吧，金廷祐端着昂贵的洋酒和高脚杯被推进包房时感叹道。</p><p>他对这一种近似凌辱的取悦着迷，如同他一次又一次地将自己呕心沥血制作的demo碟片连通烟头一齐扔进垃圾桶时心里却泛滥起别样的愉悦，被踩在高更鞋尖脚底和男士皮鞋脚底之间并无不同，而前者至少还能在他的脱光上衣后往他敞开的裤腰皮带之间塞进数目可观的钞票。他走出俱乐部时，站在墙上的野猫以他的肩膀作为垫板跳上另一面更高的墙壁，临走的时候隐藏在夜里回头凝视他，金廷祐自感此时的自己是一株行走的野草。野草也是草，需要露水和肥料，他摸了摸贴在胸口的钞票安心地笑了笑，钞票就是滋养他的肥料。</p><p>下班之前经理拉住他问他愿不愿出台，并诱惑他要是愿意的话拿到的钱可比今晚的不止翻两倍，依然不收他中介和抽成。金廷祐维持着仅剩的清醒辨别经理是不是想用他来赚吆喝，然而他意志力薄弱，被钞票吸引，但还是说自己先回去考虑一下，毕竟他一开始答应下来只是想赚够这几个月的房租水电。所以说不要高估人类的克制力，自制力在诱惑面前如果挡在脚尖的一小块摇摇欲坠的废铁。</p><p>可以？不可以？金廷祐沿着墙壁左摇右晃，左脚是可以，右脚是不可以。他嘲笑自己又被奇怪的他无法抗拒的人性所支使而跌入进退两难的境地，但这进退两难的境地并不是别人赋予他的，而是他开始屈服于自己的欲望，所以他嘲笑自己和那个拒绝他demo并在他关门之后将他贬低成一无是处浪费生命的失败者并没有本质上的区别，同样都是把别人踩在鞋底的同时也学着抬起别人的脚放在自己头上。</p><p>可是这又如何，自尊可没有办法在中央银行等价代换成钞票。他娴熟地从包里掏出烟盒，后悔刚才没顺手把桌上那几包算在包房服务的名牌香烟带走，抽出那唯一一只香烟后将整个烟盒捏扁远远地对准垃圾桶扔过去，飞在半空中却掉在路中央，金廷祐两根手指夹住香烟，看着那个孤零零地纸盒呼进一整口冷空气，仿佛那个捏扁的纸盒里装载着的不是残余的烟草而是他早已被挤压扭曲至变形的灵魂。</p><p>但无妨，这并不妨碍他走过去一脚踢开这个横躺在大路中央的垃圾废物，正如他看着自己滚向角落也无动于衷，翻滚几圈后融入长年累月散发酸腐气息的垃圾桶边，他也成为其中的一分子。那个滚动的小球停下后，仅靠着角落的样子仿佛在对他发出召唤，金廷祐猛吸了剩下的最后一口香烟，脚底碾压过烟头在他拖地牛仔裤的边缘烧了一个洞，他朝那个方向走过去，在即将跨过一个井盖时掉了下去。</p><p>他掉进了一个孔洞里，随之而来的一阵目眩，他的头在掉落中途磕在狭窄的环性管壁上蹭落了几束头发，为了降低冲击本能地用手撑在身后，抬起手揉出掉进眼睛里的碎片时，在地下水道淤积的黑色黏稠液体滴落在鼻梁上，那股从今早开始就萦绕在鼻间的腐臭味道变成一块伸进他鼻孔的长矛，刺穿他的口鼻，从大脑贯穿到肠胃。他几欲反呕，用另一只手背挡在嘴巴前，吞咽下涌上喉咙口发酸的酒精。</p><p>这是怎样一个故事呢？无理，荒谬，发生在他身上甚至有一丝滑稽，他提起泡得湿淋淋的衣角，他的整个脚底淹没在混杂着各种液体，漂浮着五颜六色塑料包装袋的地下水中，从他的皮肤表层爬上来的气息钻进他的每一根头发丝之间将他包裹得密不透风。金廷祐嫌恶地看着早已变得肮脏的羽绒外套，脱下来半搭在手臂上竟不觉得有多冷。</p><p>是幻境还是想象，总而言之不是现实，不然在零度下的首尔，在阴暗潮湿的地下水道里却比人潮拥挤的中央广场还要温暖就显得有些荒唐。他掉落下这口井，需要用什么方法才能爬出去呢，他正一筹莫展之时却听见细微的声音，打破这个地下水道的空寂，明明该感到恐惧却不觉得，金廷祐踢开挡在脚边的长木匾，指甲嵌入墙壁上的软泥，挖出几块连着淤积丝状物的褐色泥块。</p><p>他走过去的时候看见一个双手被支吊在两侧的红发小人正低头吟唱，细碎地落在金廷祐耳朵里像一把无形的镰钩，从耳膜穿破勾住他的喉咙，他的脚从水里抬起来，举起手机点头照亮他身边的路。他上半身赤裸着袒露出烟头烧过后的黑色疤痕，锁链禁锢这他的脖颈和手腕拉扯出血痕，在他胸膛间拉开的伤口结成的疤是蓝色的。为什么是蓝色的呢？金廷祐沿着他长出花朵的肚脐向下看见一条浸泡在池中的金色鱼尾。</p><p>是真实的人鱼，金廷祐像个探险家，此时对万物都充满着好奇，甚至毫不在意被捆住的人鱼是否会张开血口将凑近在他脸颊的陌生人一口吞吃。但即使被吞吃也无所谓，没有痛觉就没有恐惧，正如金廷祐紧贴小腿的牛仔裤已经被血浸成近似黑色的一种红也没有任何感觉。他轻轻抬起挂住人鱼手腕的铁锁链，挂在墙壁上的锁链生了一层厚厚的铁锈，只要人鱼稍微一挣脱就可以从这潮湿黑暗的炼狱里逃出，然而他并没有，他乖乖地垂着头吟唱歌曲，一首金廷祐没有听过的歌曲。</p><p>即使是这样，人鱼的皮肤在颤抖着，因为他的靠近而发抖，这让金廷祐感到兴奋，他看见人鱼的脖子上挂着一块铭牌，铭牌上模糊地刻着“楷灿”两个字。</p><p>“没有人告诉你，就算在路上看见挂着铭牌的小狗也要走得远远的，不然会被当成偷狗的人吗？”人鱼也会生气吗？金廷祐和他对视的时候看见那两颗和他颜色一样的眼珠，是因为是人鱼所以两腮才分布着金色的鳞片吗？他趴在人鱼的脸侧，指腹在鳞片上按压引起人鱼的不适，他露出藏在口腔里侧的尖牙恐吓过分靠近的人类，然而金廷祐却对此反应更加好奇。</p><p>他单手拨弄着人鱼肩膀上零零散散生长的鳞片，“有主人吗？”他左右扫了两眼，“你主人呢？”</p><p>人鱼摇摇脖子，挂在脖子上的铭牌也随之摆动，“没看见吗？”</p><p>“没看见呢。”他缓缓蹲下，人鱼的眼神低垂注视蹲在他鱼尾边上的人类，他的手指伸进每一块鱼鳞触碰掩盖在缝隙间娇软又脆弱的皮肉，似乎只要他再稍稍用力一点就能刺破他的皮肤，蓝色的鲜血就能沿着他的指缝流向水中。但是他没有，人鱼的身躯早已伤痕累累遍布疤痕，那些崎岖的伤疤和鳞片交织构画出一种残缺不全的美感。金廷祐的心中突然涌现出一种占为己有的欲望，即使这只人鱼怪异诡谲，即使这不符合常理，但他知道此时的自己就陷入在这一种颠倒扭曲的世界所以一切的不合常理都可以抛弃。可以盗窃，可以犯罪，可以一只脚踏进深渊另一只手却伸入天堂，他只是把一只可怜的人鱼拯救出阴冷潮湿的地下水道，“所以我现在带走你，也是可以的吧？”所以没什么不对。</p><p>人鱼钻进他上衣的下摆，尖锐的牙齿刺破他的侧腰吮吸从血洞里淌出的鲜血，金廷祐的手臂夹住人鱼的腰，翻起的鳞片刮蹭在他衣服下的皮肤划出一道道细小的口子，人鱼似乎格外喜爱那些从肌肤缝隙渗出的血液，在他艰难地抱住手臂下偷窃的人鱼向上攀爬时，人鱼藏在他的衣服下舔舐那些伤口渗出的血珠，他的舌头下隐藏着一些锋利的刺，在一遍一遍舔过那些伤痕后又割出细碎的开口。他拥抱这些伤痕，甚至感谢这些伤害，那些都是他获得人鱼的筹码。</p><p>他们身上都被填满了淤泥，在不断向上攀爬的途中不断被附着在环形管壁的黏稠液体打湿，他的嘴唇染上了地下的腐臭气息，一如那个被他踢到垃圾桶旁的烟盒小球一样和肮脏的环境融为一体。但他不觉得肮脏，一点也不，因为他拥抱着现在属于他的人鱼，人鱼舔舐着他的伤口，即使他看不见，但他感觉得到，这种感觉让他觉得自己再活了一次。</p><p>人鱼的尾巴在上岸的那一刻开始逐渐演变成人类的双腿，在金廷祐将他抬上路边上垂下来的一双腿搭在他的肩膀上，他现在浑身赤裸着，每一个寸皮肤每一个器官都毫无保留地暴露在冷空气中，他不觉得冷，但适应了阴暗潮湿地下的人鱼却在瑟瑟发抖。他抓住人鱼的脚踝将他拖到路边，人鱼没有挣扎，他的背部刮擦碾压过路边成堆的石子留下凹凸不平的印记，金廷祐把自己的羽绒外套脱给他，刚好遮住他的皮肤，金廷祐抖抖上半身的衬衫，他的皮肤正在升温，如同一块烙铁紧贴他的血肉内脏，将他烧成一团黑色物质。温度很低，人鱼套着他宽大的羽绒外套，光着脚站在路边，金廷祐往前走了两步，回过头看人鱼赤裸的双腿在黑夜中若隐若现，只有人鱼腿上尚未退去的金色的鳞片在路灯昏暗的照耀下闪着光。</p><p>此时他们同质成一体，在温暖潮湿的水雾汽中逐渐赤诚，他拿下淋浴头去冲刷人鱼的每一处伤口，狭窄拥挤的浴室将他们压缩在一起，金廷祐紧紧贴在人鱼的后背，因为太温暖反而无所适从的人鱼瑟缩在他的怀抱里发抖。他脖子上那条皮质的项圈在他的后颈安装有一个密码锁，只有唯一的钥匙可以打开这把锁，金廷祐用剪刀从那把密码锁旁边剪断，锋利的刀尖划在人鱼的发尾扫过一条伤口，几秒后蓝色的血液沿着他颈椎的凹陷流下他们俩之间交合的地方。</p><p>他满意地看着那道伤口，是他在人鱼身上留下的第一道伤口。人鱼感觉得到疼痛吗，金廷祐伸出舌尖接住那一滴掉落的蓝色血液，连同水雾吞进肚子里，他开始本能地吞食，吞食滚落的露珠，吞食人鱼的身体，那些原本在人鱼身上留下痕迹的伤疤此刻都是他的，金廷祐咬住人鱼的耳廓将自己牙齿的模样留在那些似乎天生为人类打下印记而生长的柔软躯体上。他很久没做过爱了，人鱼体内的高温像是病毒让他头晕目眩，在狭窄的浴室里将他灼烧，他的指尖变成一团火，镶嵌在人鱼的腰侧，他现在只会不断地挺动下半身，像是模拟的机器，像是上了发条的色情玩具。</p><p>这到底是虚拟还是现实？他有自我意思还是被提前设定好数据，一切是因缘巧合还是命中注定，金廷祐在陷入迷雾森林一样不断徘徊在布满雾气的浴室里紧紧抓住人鱼呼救，“你是谁？你是谁？”</p><p>人鱼的声音像是从天上传来，在金廷祐高频地射入拔出之时却依然保持着平稳的语气，他的表情却是模糊的，他趴在浴室的墙壁上，仿佛一个从不会温暖的人造冰柱，“你知道的，我是楷灿。”</p><p>“你的主人是谁？”</p><p>这一瞬间他见到了死亡的歌者，人鱼的歌声从遥远的地方传来刺穿他的孔膜，他的身体每一寸和外部世界相连接的缝隙开始渗出血丝，然后变成一股浓稠的鲜血，热水稀释后附着在墙壁上混杂墙角的泥泞流进下水道，他幻觉中最肉欲的便是此刻。这一场炽热的性爱洒向他，金廷祐将自己的痛苦磨成粉末揉进这些连接在他们交合处的红色淤斑，只有痛苦才能使得这一刻变成永恒。</p><p>爱我吗？爱我吗？</p><p>他得不到回答，人鱼的歌声从遥远的地方传过来将他终结，他停留在了此刻，淹没在这种温柔、凄苦、荒谬的混合体。</p><p>“是你，廷祐，我的主人是你啊，金廷祐。”</p><p>他醒过来的时候如同挤压在一团散发着大海咸湿混杂着地下水道的腐臭气息的厨用海绵之中，潮湿厚重的棉被压在他身上不断将他按向死亡，他撩开遮住眼睛的长发直视那一束照进房间的太阳光线，双目在短暂的失明后逐渐恢复清明，他深呼吸闻了一口这股咸腥的味道，搭在座椅后背的羽绒外套沾有不知名的碎片。</p><p>经理打电话来问他考虑得怎么样，金廷祐点开外放冲进浴室，热水打在身上让他重新落回大地，他没有被杀死，他依然活着。金廷祐关掉阀门，抽了一块毛巾裹在下半身，捡起那块冲到浴室墙角处的金色鳞片。</p><p>富婆很满意，在他的敞开的裤腰塞进很多钞票，这些钞票足够他接下来几个月衣食无忧，他亲吻怀里这位女性的额头，手臂枕在她的脖子下闲聊着为她做周到的售后服务。她说很满意，想要更了解他一点，问他有什么爱好吗，如果有的话，可以送你啊。</p><p>金廷祐思索片刻，他说养鱼，勉强算得上是爱好的话，养鱼吧。</p><p>哦？这倒是没想到啊？养过吗？</p><p>养过，金鱼。</p><p>现在呢？</p><p>现在我的池塘没有金鱼。</p><p>金廷祐卷好钱揣进裤兜，他在寒冬的午夜沿着墙壁慢慢向着家走，风吹进他的衣领逐渐封冻他的感官，他吸吸冻僵的鼻头，娴熟地逃出烟盒，抽出里面最后一只香烟后把这个烟盒捏成一个小球朝不远处的垃圾桶扔去，烟盒小球飞在半空却突然落下，滚了一小段路后停止在一块地下水道井盖的中央。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>